


Meeting again

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loneliness, Promises, Second Chances, Slow Romance, forbidden relationship, happiness, hidden past, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: Orihime Inoue would have never thought that she wouldn't be sad and lonely when she moved away from Karakura and everything she knew.





	1. Meetings

Orihime Inoue would have never thought that she wouldn't be sad and lonely when she moved away from Karakura and everything she knew. She had met the assigned shinigami in that town when there was a hollow attack.

Ever since then they became friends or rather a one sided friendship from her. He would say that he just stayed with her since it was his duty to protect humans from hollows and she was a hollow magnet with her over-average reiatsu.

She smiled at the thought of that 'somethings don't change even though he doesn't remember '

"You know Ulquiorra, You can do your job without accompanying me" She told him as he still denied their friendship despite spending a lot of time together and it was him who would come to her most of the time.

"This is more efficient" He said as he drank the tea she offered him every time he came.

"You could say that you enjoy my company the sa-"

"But I don't, I told I come here out of duty" He interrupted but she continued anyway "-The same as I enjoy yours" She smiled at him.

His eyes widen there was very faint colour on his cheeks."Really?" He asked with a hint of hidden happiness.

'he's shy.. so cute!' Orihime squealed internally as she could also detect that he seemed happy. He was a still as stoic as ever but she got a lot better at reading him.

"Yes, really. You're an important person to me Ulquiorra-kun"

The side of his lips turned upwards slightly. Now, It was her turn to blush.


	2. First meeting

She was returning to her new home in her new town. It was then that she felt something which she recognized immediately.. 'A hollow'. It was near but She decided against fighting since she knew she wasn't the strongest and the assigned shinigami in the area would take care of it. And honestly she wasn't in the mood for fighting.

But the odds were against her. The Hollow was in front of her, eyeing his meal and grinning. It was already moving to attack her and she called her shield... but the impact never happened.

It all happened in a second, the hollow was lashing at her when some dark figure came and purified it in an one go. Since It was dark, she couldn't make out the figure but for sure it was a shinigami seeing his black clothes.

It was when the shinigami turned to her. Her shield was still active as she had yet to register her surroundings. She was astonished: intense green eyes, not as pale as before but still pale, black hair and no tear marks. Yes it's him no doubt.

"Woman" She was now focused. He saw her expression turn from astonishment and wonder to relief.

"Yes" She deactivated her shield and gave him a small smile. though it was small it was enough evidence of happiness and relief

'How did she switch emotions that fast?' He was confused by her.

"You are different from normal humans, aren't you?" he asked after witnessing her display of powers

"Yes"

He eyed her then said "Interesting, even your reiatsu is higher than normal"

"Ah.. I suppose so" Then she took few steps closer and introduced herself "I am Inoue Orihime. A new resident in this town. I will be in your care"

He examined her before replying "Indeed, with your reiatsu, You are a hollow magnet"

Orihime seemed Offended "I can take care of myself."

"Just like now?"

She could see some amusement in his eyes 'Is he making fun of me..?'

"That's not fair. I-" She was interrupted "It's my duty to protect you women regardless of your pointless chatter."

She smiled at that 'Duty? It's not the first time'

She pouted as she said "Whatever" then she looked curiously and smiled at him "You haven't told me your name?"

He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not but What is this knowing smile? "It's Ulquiorra Cifer"

"Nice to meet you".. 'Again'. She seemed really happy again and he couldn't understand the reason.

She then noticed the time "I'm sorry but I have to leave." She started to head towards her direction she then waved at him and yelled "See you later, Ulquiorra."

'She is a strange woman indeed.' He thought before he replied "We will meet again anyway"

ٍIt was an Ulquiorra like reply but she didn't expect him to reply, so it was better than nothing.

'He got a second chance' Orihime was truly happy for the first time in a while.


	3. Have we met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts

"Woman" She didn't know why but he seemed restless

She had just brought him tea "Yes".

"Sometimes, it's like you know too much. I always see that there is something that you are hiding... you look nostalgic.. and you acted too familiar with me when we first met."

Her eyes widen at that. She didn't expect herself to be that obvious. Well, It's like him to be so observant.

"Woman" He didn't need to say anything else. She knew what did he want.

She looked at the distance "Do you know why in soul society they forget their privous lives? it's a second chance for them to start over again."

He was eyeing her "You mean to say I got a second chance?"

She then caressed his cheek and smiled at him "Yes, I was truly happy to see you got a second chance"

He put his hand on her hand which was caressing his face "I-I want to remember you"

She knew if he remembered he wouldn't like it. She didn't want him to suffer. She Hugged him with teary eyes "Don't. Please don't. I want you to be happy. I am happy with you like this. You don't have to remember."

He was startled. She always did and said the unexpected "You are happy with me?"

She just then noticed what she had done. She left his embrace hurriedly and was beat red "I-I am"

He moved closer to her and raised her head with his hand. He was smiling. Her heart felt warm.

"Why don't you want me to remember?" He asked softly.

She looked really sad as she replied and casted her eyes down "You were in much pain and very sad. I wanted to but I couldn't help you. I couldn't save from your pain. I always wished I could." She paused and raised her eyes "It's unpleasant and it isn't good information. The past is in the past. Doesn't matter what it was"

He had mixed feelings. A bit perplexed about his past. He was astonished that there was someone who had felt that much for him. He was... happy. 'Well the past is in the past as she said' because whatever it was she forgave him.

He held her face in his two hands and got his face closer to hers "I am happy too.. with you, Orihime". 

She even felt warmer when he said her name. She hugged him and was crying from happiness trying to say how happy she was that he was happy too but it was interrupted by her crying and hiccups.

He hugged her back.


	4. Past Revealed

She was busy inventing new recipes for her job when he visited unexpectedly. When she saw him she smiled widely and hugged him saying "I have really really missed you."

He didn't return her hug and whispered with -his more than usual- monotone voice "..Me too." which made her skeptical.

She pulled her head back to see his face. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly?

"The past.. doesn't it still matter?" He was as stoic as he could be but she knew he was upset.

She dreaded this. She always wished that this moment would never happen. She gulped and asked "What happened?"

He looked her in the eye "Ulquiorra Cifer.. The fourth espada who kidnapped Inoue Orihime during the winter war years ago" He stopped waiting for her to reply.

Her eyes widen. She's still clinging to him "How did you know?"

"I stumbled among some papers during my visit to soul society." He was still stoic.

She offered him a small smile and said "That's all in the past."

"Woman, fighting against the shinigami and killing Kurosaki Ichigo are in the past. I don't care about that.." He paused after almost snapping and looked softly and sadly at her "It's you.. I have hurt you."

She wanted to comfort him "You were just a pawn in Aizen's game.. the same as I were. You were following orders and you did never harm me."

There was curiosity and hope in his eyes. Hope that he that it wasn't that bad "Really?"

She averted her gaze and started pointing her hands together "Well there was this one time you pushed off the limit by trying convince me with your logic.. actually when I see it now it's me who ended up harming you"

"What happened exactly?" He was really curious as how was she able to harm him.

"My friend Sado-kun's reiatsu disappeared and you tried to convince he was dead and there was no hope.. I ended up slapping You but you never raised a hand on me"

He looked a bit relieved "It sounds like something I could do."

"Although I forgave I don't regret slapping you. You deserved it" She was half jocking half saying the truth.

"Yes, I did"

Silence ruled for a few moments before he asked "You said before that you wanted to help me.. even though I was a hollow?" He looked at her eyes curiously and gratitudw.

She looked at him softly and asked "You know that a hollow loses it's heart right?"

He nodded.

She continued "You were empty and really sad." She trailed were his tear marks were "You even had permanent tear marks on your cheeks." She then traced down to where his hole was "though you denied the heart's existence, you were searching for it. When you were dying you seemed to grasp it just to die then."

She then held his hand with hers "When you were dying you reached your hands to me but you turned to ash before I could reach you. You asked me a weather I was afraid form you"

He then asked automatically "Were you?"

She smiled at this dejavu and hugged him "No"

He responded to her hug by wrapped his arms around her then he cupped her face and slowly closed the space between them until their lips were brushing against one another. It was tender and sweet.

When they broke the kiss she spoke while they were still in each other's embrace "I didn't want you to know. It would just hurt you"

He just hugged her more and moved his across her head. "It's not so bad to know you cared about me then too" He commented with a smirk which she smiled at. 

"The Heart.. I know it exists but I still can't comprehend it." He looked her in the face.

"But you have found it." She grinned at him with teary eyes.

He smiled softly at her and put his hands in her hair and played with her orange locks and kissed her again.


	5. Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orihime has a guest

"And Rangiku wanted to come too but she had a lot of work" Her friend informed her as they were sitting across each other at the table drinking tea.

"I have missed her too" Orihime replied with a smile to her friend. "How long are you staying, Rukia-san?"

"I will go back right after this. I came just to visit you." Well she wanted to stay the night but she suspected something that wouldn't allow her.

"Can't you stay longer? I haven't seen you in a while." Orihime looked a bit disappointed.

Since it came from the host it meant no problem and it would give her the chance to prove her suspicions. "If it's fine with you guess I could."

She then felt someone breaking into the apartment. She was getting ready to attack until she saw he it was and her friends reaction.

"Oh! Welcome back" Orihime greeted him and he greeted back with a nod and small smile. 'So he does smile'

He then noticed that there was a guest. 

"Lieutenant Kuchiki" He bowed to her.

"Cifer" She nodded  
Orihime noted the exchange and said excitedly while many unrealistic scenarios went through her head "You know each other!"

"Yes, he is an officer in my brother's squad." Rukia stated.

"Really! with Kuchiki-san! Ulquiorra You never told me!"

"You never asked" he countered back.

Rukia add "Actually, he's one of brother's favorites."

Orihme put her finger in her chin saying "Yeah, I think they would get along well."

"It looks like that both of you get along well too." Rukia said with a smirk.

Orihime's face turned red "Rukia-saaan"

Ulquiorra had almost rolled his eyes. If he's going to get teased, he would better go. "I will return later" he flash stepped out of the apartment.

"Noo!" Orihime wanted him to stay, he would have stopped Rukia a bit.

"He's Boring" Rukia looked at where he was standing then turned to Orihime "So my suspicions were true" Rukia was still smirking.

Orihime just looked at her questionly "The atmosphere here isn't of someone who's living by herself that's why I wasn't going to stay.. I just didn't expect it to be him."

"You do know that a human and a shinigami has its hardships?" She was truly concerned for her

"I know and the past is no problem at all." Orihime replied reassuringly she knew her friend was concerned about the past too.

"You seem happy that's the most important thing. You have ny support" She smiled genuinely at her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you!" She smiled back at her.

"You are going to spit everything out!" Rukia gave the most mischievous smile Orihime had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Byakuya and Ulquiorra would get along.


	6. Relevance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a person dies the emptiness they leave behind is never filled

Lately she hasn't been herself. He figured that she tell when she was ready or that she would get better but neither happened. In fact, today was far worse, she was too quiet and when he came to visit she was in her bed covering herself with blankets.

She did the worst thing ever. When she noticed him she greeted him with the most forced smile ever. It was then that he decided he would get her to say what was wrong.

He sat next to her on the bed and turned to held her gaze with his piercing eyes. She knew where was this going.

"Woman, what's wrong? lately you haven't been yourself."

She dropped her smile and got closer to him "I knew you would notice."

"Then don't hide it.." He countered back. He seemed a bit hurt that she didn't confide in him.

She hugged him and was barely holding her tears back whispering "Today is my brother's death anniversary."

He was taken back then remembered "The photo of the male who resembles you.."

She looked at him with teary eyes "Yes, You know he turned into a hollow and came after me but Kurosaki-kun saved me"

He didn't say anything, he wasn't a man of words. He just hugged her back and she appreciated that. She knew him well and knew that his actions spoke words for him.

She continued "He was my only family.. Our parents weren't the best so he took me and ran away when I was three.. He was 15 years older than me."

He didn't expect her to have this kind of cruel past.. Life isn't fair.

After that her tears fell and she cried quietly "Remember when I told that you were too empty as a hollow?"

He honestly didn't know where the conversation was going but he nodded anyway.

"My brother's death has left me empty. At that time I was all alone. It wasn't until sometime that I had a friend. The emptiness was killing me. I was miserable.. When you were a hollow, your whole being was emptiness. I couldn't imagine how miserable you were. I was able to relate to you somehow."

It always soothed him that she cared about him even when he was a hollow. He rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Orihime" He usually used her name when he was comforting her "Tell me what bothers you. Don't think that this troubles me. You told me before that the past is in the past and I am not like that anymore."

She gave him a weak smile and a lone tear escaped her eyes as she said: "I really miss him.. When a person dies the emptiness they leave behind is never filled"

She then looked at him "After we met, I would always remember you on Sora-ni anniversary and feel sad for both of you" She then caressed his cheeks with both hands with a weak but genuine smile "But this year is different."

He then hugged her more tightly and whispered in her ear "I love you, Orihime."

It was his first time expressing himself like that or even initiating the sentence. Despite everything she was happy, He turned her worst day of the year to a bit happy one.

She then kissed him a chaste kiss, smiled at him a genuine smile and hugged him back "I love you too. I am grateful for whoever gave a second chance."

She decided that she would do anything with Ulquiorra today since her mood had gotten better and she won't allow herself slip back into depression.

"Will you stay with me today?" She asked hopefully

"I wasn't going to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

"If I die would you seek me in soul society?"  
"..."

* * *

He has requested to be freed from his duty in the world of the living so he could keep his promise. He imagined it would take much much longer to keep the promise fulfil it..

He had been searching for six months. Seeking her shouldn't be that hard since she's already affiliated with soul society even some of her shinigami friends should be searching too. The mad Captain said that sometimes humans can remember bits and pieces from their human life specially the abnormal ones. She might remember him..

...

He was in a decent part of the Rukongai where There were reports of someone who looked like her there.

He was walking through the crowd when he noticed that there was some ruckus. People were shouting and cursing as someone was breaking through the crowd. Apparently, It was a clumsy person as he kept bumping into people while it wasn't that crowded. Whatever, It didn't deserve his attention.

"Excuse me, Shinigami-san!"  Well, he was wrong about that. It was the voice he yearned for the most. He turned back in an instant.

'Orihime' Finally.

He stood still.. not knowing how to react. It took a while to realize that he was staring at her with wide eyes. She took a few steps closer and said determinedly "I know you. I can't recall but I am sure of it" Then she smiled sheepishly "It seems stupid I know but it's-"

"What your heart says?" He had a longing look all over his features when he interrupted her.

She was rather startled "How did you know I was going to say that?"

Oh.. he doesn't know what to say "Because It isn't stupid."

She looked hopefully and seemed happy "Really?"

"Yes" He wanted to hug her desperately.

She looked at him and smiled faintly "It feels like a distant dream that I can't recall well."

"You don't have to push yourself, woman" He would seem stoic and uncaring but she knew he was concerned for her. She was able to detect it on his features but It was his eyes mostly.

'Woman..' It seemed to ring a bell. "But I want to remember." She said frankly.

"May be time will provide that.." He said hoping more than ever that she would.

She gave him a hopeful look "Really?"

He didn't want to take that hope back from her but he wasn't one to sugarcoat reality.

"It's a possibility" 

She gave him the smile he missed most "So there is hope!"

He gave a small smile as he remarked "Hopeful as ever."

She blinked at him asking "I was like that too when I was alive?"

"Yes."

She gave him another smile.

 

He then asked "How is your life here?"

She saw the concern in his voice and on his features, She answered while smiling "I am living with my brother, Sora-ni and I help at teaching the kids for some money. Our lives are pretty decent."

She then remembered something as she said "Actually my brother is home now... would you like to drink some tea, Ulquiorra?"

It took him a minute to realize that this wasn't as usual as it used to be. "Woman, I didn't tell you my name.." He smirked

The situation was a bit awkward but she was really happy that did remember something but something else occurred to her..

"Will you stay with even if I don't remember?"

"Of course." He replied out of reflex then add "That is if you want me too.."

Her cheeks got redder as beamed "Yes, I want that."

He reached his hand out of habit but stopped remembering.. but she seemed to notice as she reached for his hands too and said with a smile "Let's go, Ulquiorra-kun"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last chapter I don't think I will have any ideas for this anymore. I thought that since soul society is pretty old fashioned so Orihime would be embarrassed to invite Ulquiorra If she's alone.  
> Also her brother knew her as he seemed to remember some bits and pieces and he seemed really familiar to her


End file.
